


Can You Hear Me?

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Good Big Brother Dean, Joined Thoughts, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Reading, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dying. The only way to save him is to bind a piece of Castiel's grace to his soul. It has some unexpected symptoms, although it leads to something Castiel thought he'd never get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s beat up, Castiel thinks, and there’s no possible way to save him.

There’s a gash across his stomach that’s deep and won’t stop bleeding, and little shreds all over his skin, his arms and legs, his neck and face.

It’s irreparable, and he doesn’t know what to tell him.

Dean’s gone away looking for something to fix it, and Castiel has been made to stay at the bunker with Sam, tend to everything he needs in his last dying breaths.

Castiel spends all the time he can in the library, reading about soul bonding, but he doesn’t know how to bring it up to Sam or Dean, how they would go about doing it.

Dean agrees the second he says it, anything to save his brother, Dean says, and Castiel reads off the extensive list of things they’re going to need over the phone.

Dean finds everything in a matter of days, making his way back to the bunker as quickly as the impala can go without getting pulled over.

The second Dean’s walking through the door, with arms full of things, Castiel is there stealing them from his hold to use in the soul bond ritual.

Sam’s laying in his bed, and the sheets are bloodied, red and soaked through. It’s not a promising sign. Sam is pale, feverish, and Castiel must work fast if he is to save the man he’s been in love with since the beginning.

Castiel works quickly, mixing things up in the stone dishes he requested. When Dean’s staring and silence becomes too distracting, Castiel kicks him out. Sam stirs, saying things incoherently, and Castiel works faster.

Goat’s blood, moth wings, lemon balm, vanilla extract, fae dust, Castiel’s own blood, and a slice of his grace. It glows in the bowl as Castiel mixes the granola-like texture of it around, pounding it out with a pestle.

Sam moans as he puts it over all of the major wounds, letting it soak into his skin.

“Close your eyes,” Castiel whispers, and Sam does, sighing as Castiel puts little patties of the mixture on his eyelids.

He lays the rest of it on the expanse of his stomach, peeling back the gauze there.

An hour passes and nothing happens. Two hours. Three.

In the seventh hour Castiel starts to panic. He can hear Sam’s heart rate dropping with increasing speed, and he’s losing all color in his face and upper body.

In the ninth hour Sam’s heart stops, and Castiel has to perform CPR to help him through it.

As soon as his heart starts beating again, his wounds start to heal. The cuts on his body close and the bleeding becomes sluggish, ultimately stopping as well.

Castiel cleans up the mixture he made from Sam’s body, from his eyes that blink open, and he sits up too quickly. He holds his head in his hands for a moment, eyes wide and searching.

_Cas_.

“Yes, Sam?” Sam’s brow furrows.

“I didn’t say anything,” he croaks, and Castiel throws his arms around him.

“Sam, you were dead.”

“I’m alive now.” Castiel laughs almost hysterically, pressing his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. “What happened?”

“Something went wrong on the last hunt and Dean and I were too late to save you. There was a poltergeist that ripped you up with a knife, and I couldn’t heal you.”

_God, it feels good to be alive_.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, and I too am glad you’re alive. We should go see Dean if you’re up for a little walk to his room.”

“I . . . Cas, I didn’t say anything out loud.”

_Can you hear me?_ Sam’s voice echoes in Castiel’s mind, and he nods.

_Yes, I can. I think when I transferred my grace over to you to heal your body, you inherited some of my abilities. It may also have been because of the soul bond._

_Soul bond?_ Sam’s mind is worried, and Castiel reaches out with his own to sooth it. Sam instantly relaxes, and Castiel does in turn.

_Yes, it was the only way to save you, to bind my grace to your soul. Do you feel any different?_

_I don’t think so. Do you?_

_Other than the fact that your voice is in my head, no, I don’t._

Sam laughs out loud, and Dean walks in.

“Sammy,” he breathes, and pulls his brother into his arms.

_Dean_.

Castiel tries to shield his thoughts and feelings from Sam, however, it’s more difficult than he thought it would be. The more he concentrates on keeping things to himself, the more he’s projecting them towards Sam who looks like he has the worst headache of the century.

Dean and him talk quietly to each other, so Castiel steps out of the room.

He walks down the hallway to his room, but as he becomes more distanced from Sam, his heart starts to beat faster, his skin begins to crawl, and it feels like someone is stepping on his throat.

Castiel holds onto the wall as he tries to catch a breath, and he hears footsteps running in his direction. Dean rounds the corner with wide eyes.

“So you are reacting the same way. I think you need to go back to Sam, something’s wrong.”

Dean helps Castiel limp down the hallway with an arm around his torso. Sam’s gasping for breath when Castiel gets in the room, and they both reach out for each other.

_What’s going on?_ Sam asks, and Castiel shrugs his shoulders. He gets into bed with Sam, touching him and getting as close to him as possible. It’s helping the strangled feeling to disappear, so Castiel’s hands worm under his shirt to touch skin-to-skin.

Sam sighs happily, and Castiel tries to ignore Dean who’s staring at them.

_I don’t know, but it’s not good. I believe it will take a while for the part of grace I gave you to fuse with your soul and become part of you and not me._

_Well, I’m not complaining about getting to be close to you._ Sam curses out loud, and Castiel frowns.

“Dean, will you leave the room for a moment?”

“Why do you want me to --” He looks between them both and then realization dawns, evident on his face. “I . . . oh, I’m just going to -- yeah.”

Dean jogs out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_I love you_. Castiel thinks, and then he cringes.

“What?”

“I don’t think I like this,” Castiel tries to joke, but Sam is already pulling him in towards his chest, into his lap. Castiel follows as best he can.

“You love me?” Sam asks quietly, and Castiel hesitates for a second before nodding. “Well, I love you, too.”

“Then I’m glad Dean left the room.”

“Why?”

“So I can do this.” Castiel tries to be suave in his leaning down to kiss Sam, but their teeth clash, and they can’t coordinate their tongues. It’s fine, though, because the look on Sam’s face when he pulls away is totally worth it, breathless for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
